Building Quests
During the game there are several Building Quests with the focus to upgrade building X to level Y. Barracks Barracks Lvl. 2 Unlocked as soon as the quest Worg's Demise is finished. Rewards: 1000 Gold Click on the Barracks -> Upgrade it to 2. The maximum level of your troops is dependant on the level of your city's Barracks. Lvl. up your Barracks to recruit and train troops. Barracks Lvl. 7 Unlocked as soon as the quest Temple of Ibalize (Outer) is finished. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 1500 Gold Click on the Barracks -> Upgrade it to 7. The maximum level of your troops is dependant on the level of your city's Barracks so upgrade them and better defend you city! Barracks Lvl. 10 Unlocked as soon as the quest Orc Plains is finished. Rewards: 12000 EXP, 4500 Gold Click on the Barracks -> Upgrade it to 10. The maximum level of your troops is dependant on the level of your city's Barracks, holding a crucial role to a city's development. Barracks Lvl. 19 Unlocked as soon as the quest Town Hall Lvl. 18 is finished and the player has reached level 19. Rewards: 5000 EXP, 6750 Gold Click on the Barracks -> Upgrade it to 19. As a leader, you must recruit the most powerful forces to fight by your side. Upgrade your Barracks to apoint the strongest soldiers. Barracks Lvl. 53 Unlocked as soon as the player reaches level 53. (Editor note : as my town hall was already lvl 52, I can't check if the same condition as the "lvl 19" quest apply on this one.) Rewards: 154800 EXP, 19350 Gold, 250000 Daru Click on the Barracks -> Upgrade it to 53. Cottage Cottage Lvl. 3 Unlocked as soon as the quest Barracks Lvl. 2 is finished. Rewards: 1000 Gold Click on the Cottage -> Upgrade it to 3. In order for your city to continue growing, you must provide refuge for even more farmers. Cottage Lvl. 8 Unlocked as soon as the quest Town Hall Lvl. 7 is finished. Rewards: 5000 EXP Click on the Cottage -> Upgrade it to 8. Your city's population is growing steadily. Provide your people more residences to continue your growth. Cottage Lvl. 49 Unlocked as soon as the quest Gold Skill to Lvl. 40 is finished. Rewards: 88200 EXP, 22050 Gold Click on the Cottage -> Upgrade it to 59. Cottage Lvl. 59 Unlocked as soon as the quest Gold Skill to Lvl. 50 is finished. Rewards: 176400 EXP, 22050 Gold Click on the Cottage -> Upgrade it to 59. Town Hall Town Hall Lvl. 7 Unlocked as soon as the quest Harvest Amethyst has been finished. Rewards: 5000 EXP, 5250 Gold Click on the Hall -> Upgrade it to 7. As the most important building within your city walls, upgrading your Town Hall should never be overlooked. Town Hall Lvl. 15 Unlocked as soon as the quest Warehouse Lvl. 12 has been finished. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 10500 Gold Click on the Hall -> Upgrade it to 15. Town Hall Lvl. 16 Unlocked as soon as the quest Town Hall Lvl. 15 has been finished. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 12000 Gold Click on the Hall -> Upgrade it to 16. Town Hall Lvl. 17 Unlocked as soon as the player reaches level 17 and Town Hall Lvl. 16 has been finished. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 13500 Gold Click on the Hall -> Upgrade it to 17. Town Hall Lvl. 18 Unlocked as soon as the player reaches level 18 and Town Hall Lvl. 17 has been finished. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 13500 Gold Click on the Hall -> Upgrade it to 18. Warehouse Warehouse Lvl. 12 Unlocked as soon as the player reaches Level 14. Rewards: 10000 EXP, 12000 Gold Click on the Warehouse -> Upgrade it to 12. Upgrade your Warehouse to store additional gold funds for unexpected battles and wars. (...) Warehouse Lvl. 45 Unlocked as soon as the player (reaches Level 45?). Rewards: 81000 EXP, 202500 Gold Click on the Warehouse -> Upgrade it to 45. Warehouse Lvl. 55 Rewards: 162000 EXP, 20250 Gold Click on the Warehouse -> Upgrade it to 55. Academy Academy Lvl. 47 Unlocked as soon as the player become level 47. Rewards: 84600 EXP, 21150 Gold Click on the Academy -> Upgrade it to 47. Academy Lvl. 57 Unlocked as soon as the quest Warehouse Lvl. 55 has been finished. Rewards: 169200 EXP, 21150 Gold Click on the Academy -> Upgrade it to 57. Accelerate Building Construction Cooldown The Accelerate Building Construction Cooldown quest line is activated as soon as the quests Soldier Upgrade and Plunder a City have been completed. There are several quests of this type, all having the same objective of using Balens or Vouchers to speed up the construction countdown X times. Completing one quest unlocks the next one until the last one has been finished. The following table lists the number of needed cooldowns per quest and the rewards for each. Category:Quests